


An Overdue Visit

by Bluegamerchick



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cheese, Gen, Tea, au ending for dragonborn dlc, miraak mentioned, overdue visit, post dawnguard dlc, post dragonborn dlc, serana mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluegamerchick/pseuds/Bluegamerchick
Summary: Aza is the dragonborn. She has slayed millions upon millions of dragons. She has taken out vampires, cultist, bandits, and other creatures of evil. She has even become champion to some of the Daedric Princes that are in Skyrim. But, one did say or suggested, if she was every in the area to come hit him up so they can share a tart. Well, she think it's about time to she did that thing.





	An Overdue Visit

Aza looked at the strange entrance of the portal. The portal was a weird mish mash of a man's face, woven together to create three faces all together. The dragonborn went up and touched the portal. It felted warm, as if someone had already touch it or it was alive. Aza took the latter, since she knew where this portal lead. She looked in the pouch she had on her, a letter, some baked goods, and some potions were all that was in there. With a deep breath, and praying to whatever Daedric Prince or Divien that was willing to listen and keep her sanity still, she took one step into the portal.

Once she step through the portal and into a new realm, she was greeted to a well organized room, barely any dirt or trash was anywhere. In the middle of the room sat a desk with a candleholder and candle, two quill were in a ink well, a stack of papers, two books it looked like, and a name plate that said "Haskill." The man, Haskill, was busy doing some form of paper work or he was writing something, Aza had no clue. She walked up to the desk, debating whether or not to disturb him. Well, whatever she was thinking, Haskill looked up.

" How may I help, ma'am?" Haskill asked, as he set the paper, third quill down, and removed his glasses. 

" Oh, um, I'm here, uh, visiting...." Aza trailed off, she could feel the skin under her fur heat up slightly up from the awkwardness. 

Haskill seem to not notice, if he did, he was probably ignoring it. " The Shivering Isle has not received any mortal visitors for quite sometime. Any specific reason why you are visiting?" he asked calmly. " Oh, uh, well, the person I'm visiting mention of sharing a tart if I was in the area. So, I, um thought I would visit, finally." Aza answered, slightly nervous. Haskill opened a drawer and pulled out a small book. He began to flip though it, scanning through it quickly, only to place it down. " Could you give more detail, ma'am. A name will also help if you can not describe the person." Haskill said. Aza swayed side to side trying to remember his name. Her ears flatten and her tail swayed slowly as she focused on remembering." Well...," she began, earning her a raised eyebrow from Haskill. " He, um, mention something of cheese and the fish stick. Oh, and, he gave this thing called the Wabbajack." She finished, her ears perking up and tail wiggling happily. Haskill picked the book up and scanned through it again, only to land on one page. " Sheogorath, Prince of Madness, Lord of the Never-There." After reading out loud, he closed the book shut. " I'm sorry Ma'am, only fellow Daedra or Daedric Princes, can visit him." Aza's ears dropped and her tail sank. " B-but, he invited me." She said, as to protest. Haskill only shook his head. " Like I said, Ma'am, only oth-" Before Haskill could finish, a strange ringing noise could be heard. " Pardon me ma'am" he said, as he pulled out a strange necklace with a glowing soul gem that he lifted to his mouth.

" Yes my Lord? " Low murmurs could be heard on the other end. " I'm just dealing with something, sir, then I'll be willing to melt some cheese for you for your toasted bread pieces." There was a pause then a murmur that sounded like a question. " It is a visitor, sir. " There was burst of laughter from the other end and then a coughing fit. After the coughing fit was over, the other end spoke louder. " Who are they, Haskill?" the other end spoke, with a heavy accent. " Aza" Aza said, earning a glance, maybe a glare from Haskill. " The visitor is a female Khajiit named Aza, sir" Haskill repeated, adding more detail. Silence was heard after words. It felt oddly disturbing. Aza's tail twitched and she could feel her inner dragon soul growl out of caution. The other side of the glowing soul gem spoke again, but their voice sound colder somehow. " Haskill, can. You. Repeat. That." " Her name is Aza and she is a Khajiit." Haskill said, looking slightly worried. There was a sound of clutter falling down and quiet swears. " Does she have the Wabbajack on her?" the voice finally asked. Haskill looked baffled but, turn to Aza. The Dovakitty shook her head, since she didn't think of taking with her. " Sorry, no I don't. It's at my house." she said, mostly sheepishly. The other voice must have heard, " Question lassie, may I ask why you are visiting? I'm sure old Hassy has given you the spill with the Isles." Aza snorted at the mention of the nickname "Hassy", but calmed down and answered. " I am here since the person who gave me the Wabbajack said if I dropped by, we could spilt a strawberry tart or something like that. Who I'm guessing is Sheogorath." More sounds of clutter falling were heard and the faint sound of glass shattering and a mountain of swears were heard from the other side again. A mumble of "Haskill" was heard and Haskill took the soul gem again. " Yes?" 

" Haskill, remember when I said my champion was a Khajiit?" 

" Yes."

" Remember when said her name was Aza?"

"Yes" 

"And remember when I said she was I, well, kind of invited her?" 

"Yes?" 

"Haskill, how long has she been waiting?"

" 2 mintues." Aza answered.

" 2 MINTUES! HASKILL, THIS KHAJIIT IS MY CHAMPION! WABBAJACK ON HAND OR NOT! SHE HAS COME TO VISIT ME!" There was so geuine rage in Sheogorath's voice. Haskill filched from it, which Aza couldn't blame. Sheo kept babbling on how it was rude on keeping her there and what not. " B-but, sir, only Daed-" " Oh to Oblivion with that. If my champion comes to my doorstep, willing to stay for a strawberry tart and maybe a spot of tea, then dame it all, she can come visit me!" Sheogorath snapped. After the sound of Sheo, possibly taking some deep breaths and some more mumbling, he spoke more calmly. " Just..., just let her in and, yea. " He seemed out of it, then again, this was Sheogorath, so, it was normal, maybe, Aza really didn't know. " Y-yes sir." Haskill stammered out and hung up. After getting up from he's chair, he hastily mumbled some kind of spell. The next thing Aza knew, the room combusted into a bunch of butterflies, it was quite random but, beautiful. Haskill explained, quite hastily again, which way was what. From what she could hear, the left side was Mania and the right side was Dementia, good to know. After that Haskill vanished, possibly to attended to Sheogorath . Aza took the path towards Mania, since it seemed the most lovely out of the two. 

It wasn't long until Aza got to New Sheoth. The place was huge and she swore it could rival, possibly out beat, the greatest cities in Skyrim. She reached the gates and was greeted to two women. A woman clad in gold that shin brightly that you mistake her for a saint. The other clad in ebony, if Aza had to guess, that lured you in with her mysterious aura, like she was trying to seduce you. The two looked at her, Before she could introduce herself or what not, they open the gates to the city. She thanked them and walked right in, not knowing what else to do. As soon as she enter, she was hit with the sweet smell of spices and herbs, it made her mouth water. She continued to walk, and was greeted to all kinds of things. Poets and authors sitting around, discussing classics. Artists of different kinds sharing and showing off masterpieces they made. Bards and musicians laughing and trying one up each other. Yet, there was another group people as well. A madman was sitting near a, probably, dead tree telling, what looked like teens, he's hidden knowledge. A woman was drinking ale near by and was talking to a drugged up man. There were some others looking around, scared, like the walls would gobble them up or something. It felt so surreal to see the shift in people.

" Hi there, Miss, you loss?" a voice behind Aza that made her jump.

She wiped around to be greeted to a young Bosmer girl. The girl herself was wearing a blindfold over her eyes and was a carrying a bunch of scrolls under her arm. She had a giant smile plaster on her face and was crooking her head, waiting for her to answer. " Oh, um, yea, kind of." Aza finally answered. The Bosmer girl laughed and shook her head, but was still smiling. " That's ok Miss," she said, " The more pretty side is Bliss and the more rustic looking area is Crucible. The Golden Saints like Bliss and the Dark Seducer like Crucible. Bliss is cheerful and loud, meanwhile Crucible is more sad looking and quiet. " Aza only nodded as the Bosmer explained. After that the Bosmer said bye and walked off to the madman near the Crucible side. She watched as the madman ruffled the Bosmer's hair and went back to his teaching. Well, following her decision before, she took the path of Bliss.

As she walked though Bliss, she began ton wonder if would have been better to take the road Crucible. The people were nice and cheerful, but they had this look of paranoia in their eyes that even Aza found annoying. Ironically enough, she like that before her epic quest of slaying a soul eating dragon and a crazed vampire lord. She couldn't help but, giggle at that idea. Divines, people must have thought she was annoying. Shaking that thought away, she continued her journey to the New Sheoth Palace. When she got their, she was amazed at the size of it and the beauty of it. Hell, she was so in awe, the poor girl nearly tripped over her feet. Lucky for her, a kind Golden Saint grabbed her in time. The woman help Aza steady herself and even brushed of her armor so Aza looked at decent. She could clearly her the Dark Seducer on the other side make a grunt of disgusted. The Golden Saint waved her off and directed Aza to the front of Palace. Aza thanked her and ran up to the Palace. She opened the door of the Palace, on the side of Mania because of course she did.

Upon entering the Palace, she was greeted to throne room. One side was gorgeous. Natural shinned through making the one side of the room shin like it was made of gold, marble made up most of the room, and nature seem to oozed out of the room, but it seem tamer. The other side on the other hand seem more grim. The marble on that side seem it was cracking and moss grew on it, the only light on that side was the light from candles, and everything seem darker on that side. Aza looked down at the carpet, and it even the carpet was spilt. The carpet one the light side was a rich orange with flower petals on it, while the right side was a deep purple with holes in it. She looked and finally noticed the throne in the middle of the room. 

The throne itself was different, somehow, then the rest of the room. The throne itself was not marble but, bleached stone to make it look like it was marble. _Cleaver_ Aza thought, a smile creeping itself on her face. Beside that, there was two flags from the ceiling, which shared the same colors from the carpet with a picture of what looked like the gateway to here. She looked up to the owner of the throne. The Daedric Prince of Maddnes himself 

The Daedra was very human. White, silvery hair, mustache, and bread framed his face. While a pair of pure golden eyes shine through an abyss of black ink and impish smile was plaster on his face. The clothing he wore seem to match the theme on the isles. He wore a plain white lien shirt with a rich orange vest that had two buttons with a golden chain connecting them, and a plain vibrant purple jacket. The rest seem pretty normal, which was shocking.

" AZA!" the Daedric Prince, well, Sheogorath yelled ouy happily

Aza smiled and walked up to the throne and Daedra. When she reached the throne, she was immediately hugged by the Daedra. She was squished against his chest as he hugged her tightly, and, was he nuzzling into her hair? Either way, she hugged back, laughing lightly. The hug was broken by Haskill who coughed to gain the twos attention. Sheo let go of Aza, slightly pouting at Haskill like a child. Aza giggled at that. " Sir, the tea and desserts are ready. Is there any precise location you wish to have this tea party at?" Haskill asked, sounding bored as every. Aza couldn't help but laugh a little at the mention of tea party. " Take it to the indoor garden Hassy." Sheogorath order. Haskill opened his mouth to protest, maybe, but, closed it and nodded. He left the two quickly, leaving the two in the throne room.

" Well, as Haskill gets that set up, care for a tour my dear Aza?" Sheogorath asked, turning to her. Aza nodded, smiling at the idea. Sheo hooked their arms together and began to show the palace off to Aza. The palace itself was quite grand, and even Sheo agreed, saying it could take a year or two just to get done with it. So instead, he showed her his more favored places. Which were is formal dining room ( hosting all the greatest of feast or a drunk Sanguine), library ( which could rival the Daedric Prince of Knowledge for all Aza knows ), and his own personal work room. The work room was clutter beyond belief. Paints, books, wood, music sheets, and what not were scatter about like a tornado hit it. Sheogorath ushered her in, a smile on his face. " I apologized for the clutter, I was in the middle of new sculptor. Also mind any glass that I missed when cleaning up. That's usually Haskill's job, the whole kill up deal, not the sculpting, that's mine, well, sorta, ok, not really, but it should." Sheo explained, as he walked to a desk , rubbing his hands together. Aza listened and walked around, looking at all the paintings that were prop up on the wall. One caught her eye off the bat. The painting itself was strange, it depicted a strange forest with colorful trees and strange birds " 'Madness's Forest', forgot about that one. Shame though, has to be my greatest work." Sheogorath said behind Aza, causing the dragonborn to turn around. Sheo's eyes were on her, a gentle smile on his lips as looks at her. " I have some more paintings you know, don't know where they are, but they are somewhere. There's also some pieces jewelry I handcraft-, shit!" Sheo grabbed his hand, cursing under his breath. Aza rushed over to him, wonder what the mad god just did. She looked to see Sheo sucking, she thinks, on his hand, sometimes to stop and look down, only to cruse. She could see why pretty quickly. The poor guy cut himself, on what, she had no clue, but she did know he was bleeding, badly. The Khajiit grabbed Sheogorath's hand and examined the wound. The wound was mostly on his palm, but wrapped around to his index figure. Without thinking, Aza placed her hand the bleeding wound, casting healing spell on it. The mad Daedra watched her as she did it, going uncharacteristically quiet. Aza looked up and saw Sheo's eyes more fixed upon the magic itself, which reflected in his golden eyes. She let go of his hand, which broke him out of his trance. " There you go." she said with a bright smile. Sheo seemed out of it still and Aza wonder if she did something wrong. But, instead Sheogorath turned back to his desk and opened up a drawer, grabbing, what looked like, lien bandages and small bottle of alcohol. "Disinfecting it, just in case, lassie." Sheo said, grabbing Aza's attention. She nodded and watched him pour some alcohol on to the wound and warp it up. After that was over, he turned back to her, smiling. " Let's go, Haskill's probably finished with setting everything up." He offered his arm and she took it. 

When they arrived to the indoor garden, Aza was overwhelmed with the many plants there. Roses to Bleeding Crowns, normal everyday moss to simple mountain flowers, Dragon's Tongue to Snowberries, and some much more. Her must have said it all, since she heard Sheogorath chuckled. " Quite lovely isn't it? I worked hard on it." Aza was taken back by that. He knew how to garden? Seriously? It made some sense, after all, with how much flora was in Mania and in the palace's Mania side, was covered in flowers. Sheo guided Aza to the middle, where she was greeted to a beautiful scene. A simple table and chair set with a silk looking, white table cloth, and on top was an agreement of tea cakes, tarts, and cheese cubes with a tea pot and tea cups. Haskill was standing by the table, almost as if was waiting there, the entire time. It was sorta creepy, but, eh, whatever. When he noticed the two, he was about to pull out, she was guessing Sheogorath's chair, he also did the same for her chair. The two sat down and Haskill pushed them in, after that Sheo shooed him off. Haskill bowed and left the two alone.

After Haskill left, Aza let her eyes wonder. Her eyes mostly wonder around on the table and sometimes the garden around them. It was still overwhelming how gorgeous this place was, it almost rivaled the Forgotten Vale. Well, maybe surpass it since the Forgotten Vale was mostly snow and ice. "So, my dear champion," Sheogorath said, grabbing Aza's attention," What have you been doing after we meet in the Blue Palace?" Aza was slightly taken back. Gods, she has done so much in the time framed after the Blue Palace. She could probably write a book on it for all she knew. " There is so much, I-I don't where to start to be, um, honest." She explained. Sheo took his cup in his hand, and looked it for a little. He spoke not so long after," Start from the middle, oh, wait, no-no, don't start at the en-, no. Oh, just start at the time you got to Raven Rock." She nodded and told him her adventure. Aza went in detail on the town, of the island itself, the Skaal village, the people and their hardships, the ash spawn, her time in Aporcypha, and even her fight with Miraak. " You used his own shout against him?" Sheo said in confusion. Aza nodded," Yea, it was the only way to free him, but don't worry, Mir still has his freewill. Although from what he told me, it took awhile to shake the Bend Will shout from his head, like two or three days." Sheogorath laughed at that and shook his head. " That is completely insane, I love it" He said, throwing his arms in the air and spilling the tea in the cup. Aza laughed and finally took her cup of tea. When Sheo noticed he spilt his tea, he mumbled something and out of thin air, Haskill appeared. Aza nearly threw her tea cup in shook. She watched as Haskill poured Sheogorath a new cup of tea and cleaned up the spit tea. Sheo thanked him and he nodded. Before she knew, Haskill was gone again in a flash. Aza faced must have said it all because Sheo explained," Yes, I can summon Haskill, nifty trick I must say. Then again, I made, like I did with the rest of isles. " He flashed her a bright smile. Aza nodded, but was still confused. " What dose Haskill do, by the way?" she asked, her ear flopping down, yet the other stood up still. "Oh, Hassy? Ah, well, he's my advisor and butler. He does all the advisoring and bultering thingies." " Like melt you cheese?" "Hey! Fondue is delicious and if you never tried, then shame on you." Sheo faked pout, only to irrupted into laughter. Aza only smiled at the mad prince and took another sip of her tea. After Sheo calmed down and cough a bit, he popped a cheese cube in his mouth. Aza giggled at that, earning a weird look from the mad Daedra. " Sorry, it's just adorable how much you love cheese." Sheo puffed his cheeks up and swore she could a faint, " I'm not cute. Aza only shook her head smiling.

After some time of silence passed, Sheogorath spoke again. " How's your vampire, oh, what was her name, Sarah, was it? How is she doing, OH! Better yet, how did she reacted to good ol' first Dragonborn?" " Serana is doing fine, the Dawnguard is treating her well and she's allowed to feed of the livestock," Aza explained," On how she react, I pretty sure she wanted to wrangle my neck in for sparing Mir. " Sheo nodded in understanding or just nodded to nod, Aza had no clue. The two sat in silence again, sipping tea or nibbling on the snakes. " Hey Sheo," Aza said, being the one to grab the other's attention, " I've been meaning to ask, what's with all the art, music, flowers, and all that stuff?" " Oh that stuff? I started doing all that doing all that artsy stuff when I got bored with waiting for the Grey March and, well, just got bored in general. It's quite fun, I'll admit. Although, it can be," he trailed off, looking at his hand," dangerous in some cases." Aza nodded and was glad she got some answer with arts stuff. ' I have another question, if it's ok that I ask." " Sure, fire away lassie, but, don't actually fire away, I rather you don't set my garden on fire. I worked hard on it." he said. " On the soul stone and when I healed your hand, you seem out of it. Is everything ok?" Aza looked at the Daedra, he's eyes seem to darker, but quickly lit back up. " Yea, yea I fine, Az. I just been busy with this newest art piece of mine when I was on the soul gem with Haskill. And with the, um, healing magic thing, it, just, uh reminded me of someone." His voice trailed off and his eyes darken again. Aza looked outside and it was suddenly storming, but it wasn't a thunderstorm but, a peaceful one. Yet the sky was dark grey, with no light shade in sight. It felt, saddening in away.

Aza looked down at the table and noticed a tart that had bright, red strawberries on it. She picked it up and torn a part off. " Az, what are you doing?" The mad Daedra asked, confused. " Well, you said if I ever visited, we could spilt a strawberry tart." she answered, smiling. It clicked in the Dadra's mind as he took the piece of tart, Aza was offering to him. Aza bite in her's, while Sheo poped his into his mouth. The rest of the day was quite lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you foxes enjoy it and I apolgized if Sheogorath seems out of character.
> 
> Kudos and comment are welcome


End file.
